


"Do you, uh--"

by SaraPhoenix14



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraPhoenix14/pseuds/SaraPhoenix14
Summary: You're a new legend, bound to be introduced in the Apex Games. However, before that happens, you manage to catch an eye of a certain trickster. You don't know what to make of Elliott. He's popular, cares too much about his looks and is apparently "in it only for the babes", a total opposite of what you like in a guy. Yet you can't help yourself but have a small, tiny crush that might or might not get on your nerves in the games.





	"Do you, uh--"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this piece after over 3 weeks of writing. Didn't expect for it to be this long, but I hope you enjoy it!!

Your phone buzzed at the edge of your bedside table, waking you up from your sleep. You were still dazed from the last fight, too tired to even move an inch. However, something-- someone woke you up and now you were curious as to who had the guts to do so. You lazily grabbed your phone, the screen lighting up slightly to show you the time.

"3:42, great." You thought to yourself before unlocking the phone and being completely blinded by it. You adjusted the brightness but in the meantime you couldn't help yourself but notice you got a message from Mirage. Of all people, why him?

It wasn't as though you hated the guy... well, kind of. You also hated yourself for liking him. And you were avoiding him because he just seemed like the type to... get everyone and everything he wants? You usually weren't attracted to people like him, it was strange.

You carefully swiped away the message icon, afraid it would explode if you even touched it. You decided to ignore whatever was in the message.

But maybe he was in danger. What if someone broke into his room and he needed backup?

Nah, he would've definitely messaged someone else.

But maybe no one else is available.

Not possible.

You didn't get it, there was no way he would just message you out of nowhere at 3 am. You sighed, puzzled, and opened the message app. And you were right. He didn't message you specifically, he messaged the whole group chat.

"Anyone hungry for pork chops?" was the message, with a picture of said food underneath it. You rolled your eyes, mentally scolding yourself for getting your hopes up. However, now you were the only one who has seen his message. Did that make you look like a stalker? You hoped it didn't.

Before you knew it, you were probably done with sleeping for the night, busy with scrolling through the news feed of whatever social app you had currently opened. You had turned off the notifications from the messaging app, hoping for an uninterrupted scrolling session. However, you suddenly got a phone call from Ajay.

Panicking, you didn't know what to do at first, so you threw your phone onto your bed. Everyone knew you rarely picked up calls, so why was she calling you in the middle of the night?

You hesitantly picked up the phone, contemplating whether to humor her or just ignore the call. You mentally slapped yourself across your head when you tapped on the green button to answer. "Hello?" You croaked out, your voice tired from the sleep.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Ajay said through the phone. You could hear music blasting in the background, which made you wonder if you were one of the few legends with a normal sleeping schedule. "Elliott's asking me to ask you why you're ignoring his messages."

"What?"

"Elliott's asking me--"

"No, I heard you the first time," You quickly answered, "but.. why?"

"I don't know. But he's looking real desperate."

You wondered what that meant, exactly, but your thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly said, "Now he's making hand gestures at me. Oh, are we playing charades? Spoon! Fork! Knife! Murder! Girl, I think he wants to murder you."

"Are you sure?"

"Wait, he's pointing at me. Hey! What did I do?!"

She suddenly hung up, leaving you completely confused about what just happened. It took you a few seconds to actually recollect everything she told you.

Wait, did he really write you, an idiot on a whole another level, a message?

Mirage: hey  
Mirage: you awake?  
Mirage: I'm bored  
Mirage: please ignore whatever Ajay just told you, I do not want to commit murder, I'm too pretty for jail

(Y/N): hi?

Mirage: you replied!  
Mirage: I did not expect that

(Y/N): soooo... what's up?

Mirage: oh, you know, just eating some pork chops, annoying people, the usual  
Mirage: you?

(Y/N): being woken up in the middle of the night, texting someone, the usual

You decided not to send that last message, afraid it was too harsh. Instead, you wrote:

(Y/N): nothing much

Mirage: (is currently writing)

You waited for the message, thinking why was he even texting you? You were nobody, just another legend for him to fight. Of course you knew you shouldn't get your hopes up. And besides, why should you? You didn't like him... or at least you didn't want to like him. And that's the end of that.

And before you knew it, you fell asleep without ever reading what was in his latest message, too tired to even hold the phone in your hand.

The next morning you felt even more exhausted than yesterday, your eyes sore from using the phone during the night. You completely neglected checking your phone, heading straight for the fridge. You were glad you had your own place, no roommate to judge your food choices. However, you often wondered what it would be like to live with someone else.

Considering the number of current legends was even, the only other person who lived alone was Caustic and let's say the two of you have had more disagreements than agreements. So on one hand you were glad the upper ups spared you when you became a legend just a month ago. On the other hand, you really wished there was someone to hang out with. It's not as though you haven't made friends. The truth was, you haven't really *clicked* with anyone yet.

You were interrupted from your thoughts when the doorbell suddenly rang. Your heart skipped a beat from shock, not used to how loud it was. You made your way to the front door, looking through the peephole before you opened it.

It was Pathfinder, what was he doing here so early in the morning?

Ah, he's a robot, he doesn't need sleep.

You opened the door, the cheerful robot greeting you immediately, "Hello (Y/N)!"

"Hi."

"It's the season opening soon, do you want to go training?"

"Does it have to be now? I haven't eaten yet." You truthfully said, your stomach gurgling in response. Pathfinder looked at you, then at the state of your kitchen, contemplating, "Maybe I can make you a perfectly balanced morning dish, a great way to start your training."

"No, no, no, no," you let out, remembering the last time he tried to cook in your kitchen and almost burnt it down, "I'll-- I'll meet you at the training grounds in an hour, okay?"

"Okay, friend. Don't be late!" He said before he left your apartment. You closed the door behind him, thankful that you got rid of him so fast. More importantly though, an hour? The trip to the training grounds took about 20 minutes, so you had 40 to spare. Eating took you about 20.. so yes, you were definitely going to be late. However, you didn't want to break Pathfinder's metal, robotic heart, so you made your best effort to make it in time.

And you did, thanks to the power of believing yourself.. or as others call it, neglecting breakfast and just making a run for it.

Honestly, you regretted not eating that morning. It's as though the gods were punishing you for not training in the past 2 weeks. The new season was supposed to be your debut, yet you completely forgot to stay at the peak of your performance. And now, when you realized everyone's eyes would be on the new legend, which in this case, was you, you had no choice but to work even harder than before.

And that meant going into 100% focus mode.

"Yeah, teach that dummy a lesson!" Ajay cheered you on, joining you and Pathfinder. After spending a few hours at the gym, the two of you decided it would be better to train outside for a while. You had tried to perfect your hand combat and yet you still felt as though you were missing something crucial.

"Hey, maybe you can help me." You said to her, walking over to where she was building a dummy for her to use.

"What's up?"

"Where should I hit first if I'm ever in a hand on hand combat?" You asked the field medic. She shook her head, saying, "Doesn't matter as long as they don't have shields on. Just hit wherever."

"That's true! The games are programmed so we cannot really hurt ourselves. That is why we can jump off mountains and buildings without dying." Pathfinder butt into your conversation, giving you some good information.

"Really? So that's why you guys keep coming back in every game. Interesting."

"You up for a sparring match? Rules are: no magic or anything that's going to disadvantage me." She said, smiling proudly, flexing her arms to show you just how much muscle she actually has.

"Uhh, I'm not sure. I don't want my ass kicked before my first game." You told her sincerely, not believing yourself. Of course you wanted a sparring match, you were just too scared to say yes.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Your conversation was interrupted when Elliott joined the group. Oh yes, the last thing you needed was for someone to distract you from training. And considering he was wearing that one specific gray tank top that showed his muscles oh, so perfectly, you had no choice but to leave.

"I think I'm done for today." You said, leaving the three behind as you went to disassemble the dummy you were previously using. You didn't, however, expect for Elliott to follow close behind, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." You replied, taking the body of the dummy off the stand. "Do you, uh--" he stammered with his words, "Did you happen to read my last message yesterday?"

That's right, you two were texting yesterday. How did you forget about that?

You shook your head, "No, sorry. I fell asleep."

"Oh thank God." You heard him mumble under his nose, which made you curious, "Why are you asking?"

"Uuuh," he scratched the back of his neck, trying to come up with something, "don't worry about it." He left without saying another word, you continuing with the disassembling. However, from the distance, you could see him quickly take out his phone. What was he doing? You felt your pocket for your own phone but quickly realized you left it at home, not even bothering to check it in the morning.

What he said did, in fact, peak your interest. What exactly was in the message he sent you yesterday? As soon as you arrived back home, which was way later than you anticipated, you ran into your bedroom, looking for your phone. It took you a while to finally find it, stuck behind the headboard of your bed. Soon afterwards, you were already using the messaging app but instead of a normal message, you were met with a "This message has been deleted". What was so important in it that he'd delete it?

You didn't want to let your imagination run wild, so instead of pressing for answers, you let it go.

You were caught surprised when the three dots suddenly showed up at the bottom of the chat and before you knew it, you were already reading another message he had sent you.

Mirage: hi

(Y/N): how????

Mirage: how what?

(Y/N): how did you know I'm using my phone

Mirage: I'm pretty sure everyone uses their phone  
Mirage: your question makes no sense

(Y/N): you know what I mean

Mirage: *picture of a confused puppy*  
Mirage: anyways, wyd

You looked around your room, trying to find something to do so you wouldn't be boring. But then you remembered he couldn't actually see you.

(Y/N): nothing, just making some food

Mirage: really?? can I come over?

You smacked your hand across your forehead, great job, you were an amazing liar.

What were you to do? You could always decline, say that you don't feel good after today's training. Yeah, that's exactly what you would do.

If he weren't already on his way to your place.

Mirage: don't answer, I'm bringing Octavio

Great. Amazing. Fantastic. Now, you had about 5 minutes to come up with something to cook for 3 people. And you had to do it fast.

It was about a minute afterwards when you got a message from Octavio.

Octane: do you really have food?

(Y/N): no  
(Y/N): pls don't tell Elliott

Octane: pizza

(Y/N): thx

You were really glad he could read your thoughts... metaphorically. You and Octavio quickly became friends after you got accepted into the games, mainly because he was the one you went up against in your entrance test. It turned out the two of you were an equal match when it came to quick thinking. And now there was this unspoken rule between you that you would always watch out for each other, no matter the situation. A mutual respect, some would say.

You quickly took out two frozen pizzas out of the freezer, tossing one into the pre-heated oven. They would be here in a few minutes, so you really hoped at least one would be ready.

The doorbell rang for the second time that day, the two legends basically inviting themselves in because who really locked their doors? Only losers (and you when you don't forget that doors have a locking/unlocking function).

"Oooh my god it smells amazing here. Hey, wait a minute, why is it so clean in here?"

"Don't know amigo, maybe the cleaning lady is scared of you." Octane said, waving at you from the entrance. You waved back before checking on the pizza for the 1000th time that evening. The two of them sat on the barstools you had in your kitchen, waiting for food like little children.

"Oh, by the way, you should come over sometime so you can get a taste of my world famous pork chops." Elliott said to you, you paying him half a mind because obviously he said that just to be nice.

"Is that the only thing (Y/N) is gonna taste?" Octavio said out of nowhere, you and Elliott looking at him like he grew a second head, "you can't cook, that's what I meant." You didn't know what exactly happened while you were putting the second pizza in the oven, all you could hear was Octavio letting out an "That didn't hurt, I have robotic legs."

You put the first pizza in front of the boys, taking a piece before they devoured the whole thing. "Wow, this is amazing. Did you make this?" Elliott said with his mouth full. You finished your piece before you tried to answer, "No, it's fr--"

"Hells yeah (Y/N) made it. You," Octavio pointed with his pizza at you, "make the best pizza around here." What. The. Hell. was he doing? He knew the pizza was frozen. You knew the pizza was frozen. Elliott probably knew the pizza was frozen.

The three of you left the subject at that, instead talking about the upcoming season. "I heard they want to bring back solos and maybe add duos, what do you guys think?"

"Wait, don't tell me my first game is gonna be a solo." You said worriedly, not wanting to be completely alone for your first game. "Nah, I doubt they'd do that to you."

"Anyways, speaking of duos, who would you guys rather be partnered with?" Elliott asked, looking at you specifically. You thought really hard about your decision, finally deciding on one person, "I guess Bloodhound. I'd like to know where the enemies are and they have a really good way of tracking down people."

"Huh, interesting." Octavio mumbled, smiling mischievously, "what about you, Mirage? Who's your special go-to partner for duos?"

"Oh, uh, me? Hmm." He stumbled with his words, obviously trying to come up with an answer on the spot, "I don't-- maybe Pathfinder? Or Bangalore?"

"And what about (Y/N) here?" Elliott seemed even more flustered after that question, you letting out a confused, "What?"

"I mean, uh, sure?" He said. What was with him? And why wouldn't you be a great partner? "You don't sound so sure, amigo."

"What's with all these questions, can't we just do something else?" He asked, trying to get out of the corner Octavio had him trapped in. You thought for a second, maybe you could finally watch that really old chick flick your mom told you about. Would even be fun, though? You could always tell them they're watching a piece of history.

"How about a movie?"

"Alright, but I won't be able to stick for too long. Got other plans tonight." Octavio said, too excitedly for your opinion. Before he could say anymore, Elliott butted in, "Yeah? Like you and Natalie, sitting in a tree? K-i-s-s--"

"As a matter of fact, yes, we are going on a date." You were surprised by this revelation, you didn't know Octavio had a thing for Natalie. You haven't really talked to the girl yet, only knew her from watching the games back home. She seemed nice, though. "What, you jealous I can get myself a date? How long has it been since you've been out, player?"

"You know what? I--" Elliott started out strong, as if he had a great plan on his mind, but soon his words came to a halt, "You're right."

"Don't worry about it, man. You're going to find someone one way or the other."

"Yup. Your fans are practically swooning when you show up on the screen. Just pick one and there you go." You tried to encourage the broken Legend while finally picking a movie for you three to watch. He seemed even more sad now that you mentioned his fans, "But I don't want to date a fan. I want to date someone normal."

"You don't really get normal in this line of business." You chuckled, sitting down on one of the couches. Octavio shook his head, "A guy like you should take whatever chance he has."

"What do you mean a guy like me? I have good looks and a great personality. What else is there?" He said so confidently, you almost wanted to barf. This was the side of him that turned you off from having a serious blown-out crush on the guy. "Anyways, what's this movie about?"

"I don't know, two vampire chicks who live in New York? That's what I remember my mom saying." You tried to explain, completely forgetting any other detail about the movie.

The three of you had made it half an hour into the movie before you remembered that you should've probably made popcorn. You left the living room and quickly popped a packet into the microwave, thinking. What was there that made you like and hate Elliott at the same time? The guy was a total opposite of your type, yet you still felt some resemblance of attraction towards him. Maybe deep down you thought that it was all just an act, a pretense, a facade he put up for his fans and adopted as his personality. Or maybe you were just so tired of not having anyone to like you just took the first thing that came to your view. In this situation, it turned out to be Elliott.

You were startled by the microwave beeping loudly in the kitchen. Quickly taking out the hot packet of popcorn, you put it in a bowl. You tried not to spill any on the floor, but ultimately failed when Octavio suddenly spoke to you out of nowhere, "Hey, I gotta go. Look after this idiot, and no funny business, okay?"

"Okay, mom." You rolled your eyes, smiling to yourself as you tried to grab the popcorn off the floor. "I mean it, I'm pretty sure he fell asleep." Octavio said seriously.

"Wait, really?" You popped out from behind the counter, dirty popcorn in hands. You threw it into the bin, accompanying him to the door. "Have fun on your date!"

"You, too!"

"What?" You asked after him but you could only hear him laugh his lungs out as he left your apartment. Why was everyone so weird today?

You took your bowl of popcorn and made your way back to the living room, settling back onto your seat. You lowered the volume of the TV, not wanting to wake up Elliott. He seemed really exhausted, who wouldn't be? You heard about his training routine, no wonder he stayed in shape. You watched the rest of the movie, popcorn already finished, when it was near the end you heard a yawn from the other couch. You turned your head, eyes meeting with Elliott's sleepy ones.

"Wait, did I fall asleep? Oh man, sorry about that." He said, stifling a yawn. You chuckled at that, he looked really cute with his hair all messy from this unexpected nap, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Aww, is it ending already? Did the old vampire lady die?" He seemed genuinely interested, so you told him what he missed. It was nearing 9 pm when the movie finally ended. You walked him to the front door, half expecting him to say something.

He walked through the front door, and for a second you thought he'd just go without saying goodbye, which made you anxious. Was tonight really bad? Did you somehow manage to screw up?

But then he turned around and you could see as if he was debating something with himself. You really wished he'd just tell you what was on his mind, but you knew it wasn't that easy. And after today, you knew something was bothering him.

"You know, I really enjoyed today-- despite me falling asleep halfway through the movie, sorry about that."

"Stop worrying so much. I enjoyed today, too." You smiled at him and he smiled back. He had a little goofy smile, but you found yourself really liking it. And yeah, maybe after today you liked him a little more. But it would take more than that to convince you that he wasn't as bad as you thought of him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you, uh--" it was as though he didn't know if he should ask you, or not. Whatever was bothering him, he couldn't get it out of his mouth, "Can you give me the recipe for that pizza?"

"Oh, sure." You answered, disappointed, "I'll just send it to you later." Now you had two things to worry about, a) finding a recipe for a pizza, b) whatever the hell was wrong with Elliott.

The two of you parted ways after that, exchanging goodbyes. Partly, you were glad he was gone, finally having time for yourself. On the other side, you wanted to get to know him better. Still, you couldn't have both at the same time.

* * *

  
You had been busy preparing for your first game, especially once you were told it was going to be Solo. Whoever made that decision would pay, or at least that's what you would say to them if you found out who that said person was. Now, a few minutes before the game, you waited for the drop ship to take off, taking a seat next to your fellow Legends. If you were honest, you would definitely describe yourself as anxious, nervous and over all a mess. You bounced your leg, bit your lips, your heart beating faster than a lightning bolt. You thought you would pass out even before the ship took off.

"Stop that." You heard Caustic say from beside you, instantly stopping everything you were doing, even breathing, out of fear, "Sorry."

"You won't make it far if you keep this up." He says, threateningly. You looked away, spotting Ajay who watched the whole ordeal from afar. She gave you a thumbs up, a gesture which did not help you at all. You let out a shaky sigh, your hands trembling. You quickly put them on your legs, not wanting all of your colleagues to know just how nervous you are.

The ship took off in an instant and before you knew it, the legends were jumping out. Surprisingly enough, Elliott was one of the first to jump out. You were glad, because you didn't want to have a bad encounter with him of all people. You stood up from your seat, the ship occupied with only a few legends left. You decided to drop into one of the lesser known areas, the little huts above the Slum Lakes. The ring was just about in the middle of the arena, so you had no time to waste. You quickly took whatever you found, ending up with a Prowler and G7 Scout. You would have to suffice with these weapons, even if they weren't your preference.

Round 2 began shortly after you made it to the Bunker, the whole building already ransacked for supplies. You managed to find a few syringes, saving them for sure situations. As soon as you got out of the Bunker, you were immediately met with Bangalore's, rolling thunder, running from the missiles which were falling left and right. How could have she known you were there? You tried to be as quiet as possible. Or maybe you weren't the one she was after. You ran up a hill to get a better view of the situation, but was cut short when you spotted Caustic finishing off Ajay. The sight was horrifying, but you had no time to be scared, you had to surprise attack him. You pulled out your Prowler, aiming straight for his head, your aim not failing you this time. It took just one press of the trigger for him to fall down. You quickly grabbed what loot you could carry, completely forgetting about any other possible danger.

You jumped away from the deathboxes when a shot ricocheted your way. Thankfully, it didn't hit you, but you had no way of knowing if the next one won't finish you off. You tried to jump off a cliff, ready to lose whoever was aiming at you, but the ground below you trembled and your legs gave up on their own.

You tried to grip the edge of the cliff, your arms not giving you any chance to get up. Everything was shaking, you couldn't hold on for much longer. The dirt which you held onto suddenly broke off from the cliff, you ultimately falling into whatever ground below you was left. In the distance, you could see the giant dinosaurs tumbling into the ocean, towers crumbling down onto the earth. For a split second, you thought that this was it, that's how you were going to die.

Your back hit the edge of a rock, you screaming in agony. It shouldn't have hurt, it shouldn't have. You tried to stand up straight, but the sound of fire burning, ground shaking, animals dying, it all confused you. Your ears rang and you felt as though you got knocked out of your body. Your lungs couldn't breathe and your legs didn't know how to stand.

But it all stopped in a matter of seconds.

Everything.

Quiet.

You felt something wet on your back, realizing it was probably blood. You didn't have time to worry about it. You had to find everyone and get them to safety.

Whoever was attacking you just before the earthquake, they had to be near. And maybe even Bangalore if she hadn't been knocked out before it.

You tried to get up from your spot, but your legs didn't agree. Those syringes you found before. You tried to use one, however it didn't do anything. Of course they were only programmed to work in the games. Which meant that whatever happened, it must've crashed the whole system.

"Damnit!" You shouted out loud, "of course this would happen." You tried gathering what little strength you had left and supported yourself by holding onto the debris surrounding you.

"Is anyone out there?" You heard someone yell, close to you. You looked in the direction from which the voice came from, spotting Bangalore stuck underneath a fallen tree. "I'm here!" You tried to run towards her, but your legs were still weak. You pushed on, wanting to help the woman.

"I can't move my leg," she said. Thankfully you didn't have to think for long as Pathfinder came to the rescue soon afterwards, "Don't worry!" He grabbed the tree with his grip hook, sending it flying away.

"Thanks."

"Happy to help."

"Have you seen anyone else?" You asked the two, both shaking their heads, "Okay, we need to see if there's anyone who needs our help."

"Hold on, there's a signal we can use to mark each other on our maps." Anita limped towards you, pressing something on your suit, just below your waist, "they had it installed after last time." Last time meaning when all hell broke loose in the arena.

There was a quiet beeping noise coming from somewhere inside one of your pockets. Once Anita and Pathfinder turned on their signals, you could see their exact location on the map.

However, you also saw there were several other signals, one from the Market, one just east of you and one below the Artillery. The three of you split up, you going towards the Artillery. Pathfinder had set up a Zipline for you to use, so it would be easier to navigate up the steep hills. You tried to make the best of what strength you had left, using jump towers to move faster. Your back still hurts from the fall, as did your legs, but you couldn't give up.

You finally made it to the clearing in front of the Artillery, out of your breath and too tired to move further. Thankfully, the signal was coming from somewhere near the drop ship that was landed there. You tried to catch your breath, holding onto a crate, when your legs suddenly gave out once again and you fell onto the ground.

"Who's there?"

You heard an all too familiar voice come from inside the drop ship.

Elliott.

"It's me, (Y/N)." you tried to say in between sets of coughs. You crawled inside the ship, spotting him sitting against the wall, holding his side. You noticed dried blood on his arm, so you asked, "What happened to you?"

"I- was in a shootout when the earthquake happened. I got shot but-- I can't remember." He tried to move his arm, blood spread all over his side. "Shit, you need to get out of here, now." You told him but he protested, "no, I'm not leaving. Look at you! Your back is soaked in blood. Why-- what the hell happened to you?"

You sat down next to him, feeling like a demon was trying to get out of your back, "I fell, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, you could have died."

"You too! And everyone else in the games! But I'm here, I'm alive, so why do you care?" You tried to reason, but it all just made no sense to you. You were in too much pain to even comprehend why this was happening and what exactly was happening.

"Because I do care. That's just what I do."

"Bullshit."

"What?" He seemed hurt, almost. If you had been in your right mind, you knew you wouldn't be so harsh towards him. But you couldn't help yourself, your facade came tumbling down, "All you care about is your looks, fame and girls. Like, those three things are the only ones you dream about. I have not once heard you talk about anything real. Why? Because you live in this made up world where the only things that matter are your priorities."

He stayed quiet after that and you wondered if you had gone too far. But you couldn't back out now.

The two of you sat there, in silence, as you both pondered over what was said. Would it bee too late to say you didn't mean it? Yes. Would he even forgive you if you said you were sorry? Probably not. You didn't know. You didn't know anything at that point.

You didn't know if what you felt was regret. If you were even able to apologise. If the two of you would even survive in the arena at this point.

In the corner of your eye, you saw him slowly stand up, silently cursing from pain. You wanted to ask him where he was going, but your voice didn't allow you so. He walked towards the very back of the ship, opening the door and going straight into the cockpit. What was he doing?

He turned around and looked at you, as if he wanted to say something, but quickly turned back and sat on one of the piloting chairs.

"The ship's not going to work, it's all out of juice." You tried to say, but the doors slammed shut behind him. Honestly, you didn't know what else to do.

You looked at the map, noticing that most of the signals were gone. Good, they made it out.

But you also noticed that Elliott's signal wasn't showing up at the map anymore. Panicking, you quickly stood up to your feet, much to your back's dismay. You slammed against the door, pleading, "Elliott, don't do anything stupid, please."

"You think that I don't give a shit about anything?" You heard him, the ship suddenly roaring to life. "Don't be an idiot. You can't just die here, because of me."

"Because of you? Please, you're making no sense. I'm just this egoistic asshole who cares only about myself. See, I'm doing this for myself. Because for me no one else is important."

"Elliott stop!" You banged your hands on the door, trying to somehow get it open, "Listen to me. I didn't mean it like that, okay? I'm just-"

"Angry? Yeah, I get it. Really, I do. Who wouldn't be angry at the annoying idiot that is Elliott Witt? Who wouldn't hate the guy that--"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" You shouted at the top of your lungs, tears rolling down your cheeks, "I don't hate you. No one does. I don't know what it is about you, but I keep seeing how people enjoy your company and ever since you started coming over, I just- I found out that I like when we're together. Just you and me."

"What does that even mean?" He asked, still angry at you. He sounded more confused, though. You smiled at that, continuing, "I like you, Elliott. Like, really like you."

"As in, 'I am attracted to you?"

"Yeah."

"Welp, it's too late for-" he didn't finish his sentence and for that, you felt your heart skip a beat. "Elliott? Elliott!" You tried to open the door once again but it wouldn't budge.

"Are you okay? I heard yelling." A deep voice said from behind you. It was Gibraltar along with Pathfinder, Anita and Natalie. They looked like they walked straight out of hell.

"It's Elliott, he's behind the-" you didn't manage to even finish your sentence and both Gibraltar and Pathfinder were on their way to get the door open. It took them no effort and soon the three of you were unplugging and dragging an unconscious Elliott out of the cockpit. You laid him onto the floor, leaning your head towards his to hear if he was still breathing. You were thankful he was, not knowing you would do if you had his death on your conscience.

His scarf gone, you could see there were little holes burned right underneath his neck on his suit, two circles on his skin.

"He tried using the energy in his suit to start the ship? Why?" Natalie asked, but you refused to say a word. What happened between the two of you should also stay between the two of you. "I don't know, but it was really stupid of him." Bangalore said, scoffing.

"More like heroic, in my opinion." Gibraltar said in return. You looked around for his scarf, spotting it back in the cockpit. In the meantime, Pathfinder and Natalie went outside to see if they could do something about the ship. It was working, but who knew for how much longer.

You gently grabbed Elliott's scarf, folded it and put it underneath his head. Thankfully his bullet wound stopped bleeding in the meantime, but you still needed to get out of the arena as soon as possible. All of you needed to be treated by the professionals, and fast.

* * *

"Elliott Witt, aged 30. Bullet hole at his right side, other possible in the neck area."

He tossed and turned, but his eyes wouldn't open.

"We need to take it out."

His whole body hurt, yet he only felt it in his mind.

"He's waking up."

There was something inside of him, writhing, damaging him. He screamed out of agony.

"Almost got it."

It wasn't the bullet that made his pain unbearable.

"It's out!"

His screams wouldn't stop though. His eyes shot open, his neck on fire. Hell, he was burning in hell.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" He yelled as the doctors rushed to grab whatever anesthesia they had at hand. If his hands weren't tied, he would have ripped his throat apart.

Yet he couldn't do anything but collapse back on the surgery table, his eyes closing and welcoming the darkness.

He awoke once again, stuck in a hospital bed. There was no one else in the room, just him alone, and his thoughts. And it wasn't him he was thinking about.

It was you.

And he wondered if you survived, if you were mad at him and if you hated him. He wondered if he hurt you, if you were right about him, if he should even try to talk to you.

All of these if's made him feel dizzy, he didn't get the meaning of asking himself about everything and anything. So he would try to recover, get stronger. Not only physically, but also in his heart. Because he had a vision. One of hope.

Wrapped in bandages, he was sent to his living quarters after long, excruciating two weeks. Unbeknownst to himself, he made the wrong turn in the apartment building and soon found himself standing at your front door. He knocked once, twice, until he heard soft footsteps from the other side. The door opened and he swore he saw a piece of broken heaven for the first time in his life.

Your eyes were red, dried tears on your cheeks. You stared back at the almost ghost of the man you missed. "Elliott." You didn't have a chance to say anything else, wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"My back-" you warned him, to which he softened his hold on you, "Sorry." You wrapped your hands around him, smiling more than enough to make up for the last two weeks. The two of you broke apart afterwards, "I missed you."

"R-really?" He asked nervously, "I didn't- I don't-"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you in the arena." You explained, "I wasn't thinking straight and let out my anger at you."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right, I don't really use my head when it comes to priorities. And I want you to know that I can change that, I can change who I am if it makes you happy."

"No, no, no. You're right the way you are." You shook your head, your smile never leaving your face. And for the first time that day, Elliott smiled back. That one goofy smile, the one you fell in love with.

Your smile faded, your cheeks red from your thoughts. Did you really love him? Love Elliott Witt? Something you thought impossible just a month ago?

"What's wrong?" He sincerely asked, his hands still on you from the previous hug. And just now you noticed how close he was and how his eyes looked at you and how his hair was just enough over his face your fingers itched to brush it away and how his lips just waited for yours and everything just felt like too much for you that you could burst open any minute and all these feelings would just escape and you would really say, "I love you."

  
"I love you."

And to your surprise, he didn't let go. He didn't leave, he didn't look disgusted, he wasn't any one of your fears. He stayed there, holding you, smiling, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you, uh--" you felt as though every one of your previous conversations just came together, "want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I'd love that."


End file.
